


浮生——孟桓殊|李亦辉

by lemondropme



Series: 风景旧曾谙 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 有人问我粥可暖，有人与我立黄昏原型自由心证
Series: 风景旧曾谙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967053





	1. Chapter 1

程颐第一次看到李亦辉把孟桓殊带回香港的时候，就知道自己从青春期起漫长缱绻的单恋结束了。

他跟李亦辉在击剑队伍里认识，一同训练超过七年，彼此父母熟识家庭青睐，他在某个挥汗如雨的午后看到李亦辉脱下击剑头盔向他微笑的样子，意识到原来喜欢上了自己的青梅竹马。

怎么能不喜欢呢？这个男孩子就是光啊，站在哪里都那么耀眼。

他坚信着。

即使李亦辉当时正跟白人女朋友打得火热，后来又和击剑队的女孩子眉目传情的热络，但是他从来没有过这样的不安。

他一直是对方的最好的朋友，他也贪恋于“好友”能给予的一切温柔信赖，对方的秘密、依靠，那些漂亮的女孩子会让李亦辉心动，但没法真的走进他的心。

这个人热情大方，人见人爱，但是骨子里有着界限分明几乎刻薄的冷漠寡情，筑起的心房重重，鲜有问津。

后来他看着李亦辉在舞台上发光，看着孟桓殊做了一切他想却不敢做的事，迈出那一步，牵住他的手，然后拥吻。

他们唇齿相依，李亦辉对着全场四万人喊孟桓殊的名字，说我爱你。

看着李亦辉在直播节目里说：“孟桓殊是我的单选题。”

他知道自己终于再没有机会。

早该认定的不是吗？

李亦辉一直喜欢音乐，看过爱豆组合的表演念念不忘，说也想跟他们一样。

他说那样的欢呼阿，你在击剑场上得不到吗？

可是李亦辉说，为什么人不能有两个梦想。

I only live once。

我想击剑的，阿颐，可是我也想做音乐。

后来君辉的星探找到李亦辉，他在拿了亚洲击剑冠军后，跑去参加了面试。

他送了李亦辉去韩国，说好好干，哥们儿等着看你的演唱会。

一年后的假期，李亦辉给他视频，说阿颐，我带朋友回来玩。

然后他们在维多利亚港见面，那个高瘦清俊的男孩，有张天生就适合当艺人的，白玉雕琢的面容，看了就让人目不转睛。

李亦辉得意的跟他炫耀：“阿颐，这系桓殊，他系美籍华人，生嘅好靓仔嘅，打后出道了就系我哋嘅门面担当，他唱歌也零舍犀利，都说他声喉堪比裴倾，仲有仲有，桓殊识做武术动作，我哋兼埋练习martial art……”

他说了很多，这短短一年的经历，似乎胜过他们七年相处的千言万语。

程颐对孟桓殊说：“谢谢你照顾我们亦辉。”

孟桓殊回答他：“是亦辉照顾我。”

高下立判。

程颐把自己当成分内人，可是孟桓殊清清朗朗，把自己摆在示弱的角色，李亦辉的大男子保护欲蹭蹭上升。

“可是你都不听话，你看你的淤青现在都没消，都四十八小时了，如果伤到骨头你老了怎么办……”李亦辉给他揉着手腕因为做武术动作留下的伤痕，眼睛里载满了维多利亚港的星光，看着他。

“Marky，我们以后还要一起出道呢，你可不能再受伤了。”

“那你要看好我。”

“当然当然。我罩你啦。”

程颐那时候怎么知道，李亦辉享受惯了被万千宠爱的感觉，得益于他讨喜的性格和优质的外貌，可是李亦辉很少这样去关心照顾一个人，孟桓殊让他感觉到，自己被需要。

“Jason，帮我拿下毛巾。”

“Jason，我衣服带不够穿你的啦。”

“Jason，我中文说得不好，你不要跑太远哦。”

程颐恨得牙痒痒，可是李亦辉太疼他了，程颐根本无隙可乘。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 部分粤语对话单纯是为了塑造氛围感，我谷歌翻译的kkk

在机场接到两个人，上了车程颐问：“你畀mark酒店定咗边间？

李亦辉说：“我妈咪挂住我，marky人生地唔熟，一个人住开便我也唔定晒，我屋企咁大，带他返归睡嘛。”

絮絮叨叨一大堆，他俩起初说的是粤语，孟桓殊听不懂，就笑着看小话唠叨叨，末了轻轻用普通话问：“杰森，给爸爸妈妈准备的礼物，你有放在哪里啊？”他祖籍是台湾人，说中文的口音就带着台腔，程颐不知道他是刻意为之还是本来就这样，语调都带了三分嗔，软软的尾音，拖的人心尖儿颤儿，配上那样一副好容貌，明若春水笑意盈盈瞧着你，任凭神仙也要动心。

李亦辉果然一下子注意力就从和程颐的叙旧转移过来：“哎呀这个你不要操心啦，本来就是带你来玩的，礼物也不用一见面就给的嘛，我们家不讲究这些客套。”

一面就看着孟桓殊微微有点犹豫颦蹙起来的眉头，轻声哄劝的补充：“何况marky你这么好看，我妈咪一看到你就走不动道了，恐怕连我是不是亲生的都要忘了，哪里还关心礼物不礼物的。”说着说着就耍宝捧哏起来，孟桓殊这边很满意的受用玩，仍然贪心尤嫌不足，半边身子靠过去，用韩语轻轻嘟哝了什么，李亦辉也就用韩语回他，两个人用程颐听不懂的语言交流，立刻隔绝出一个二人世界来。李亦辉习惯性跟自己用粤语说了两句，孟桓殊立刻“还以颜色”，不用普通话不用英文，偏偏用韩语，几乎由不得程颐不多心。

程颐坐在驾驶位，从后视镜瞥到孟桓殊，这个人的余光扫向他，也不躲不避，理直气壮冲他微微一笑扬起嘴角。李亦辉目光根本没再往老友身上放，让孟桓殊靠在自己身上，帮着揉揉手腕捏捏肩，全心全意为孟桓殊忙前忙后。

孟桓殊这个目光，自信满满的宣示主权，看向李亦辉的时候，温柔依赖之下，暗藏的占有欲，却是刻意让程颐窥见。两人因而心照不宣。

程颐自己暗恋了李亦辉很久，对这种目光再了解不过，他始终没表露心迹，就是知道李亦辉虽然爱黏人喜欢被投注关心，跟很多同性前后辈都打成一片，但骨子里却是相当笔直的性取向，就算凭借多年老友的关系，也没可能让他性取向拐个弯，程颐就是有这个自知之明，所以才认命退居朋友，想着这样，至少能是一辈子的陪伴。可是这个后来居上的孟桓殊，看起来野心勃勃，绝不甘心止步于朋友的样子。

那次李亦辉带孟桓殊回港之旅，怎么看都是程颐全程被虐狗秀一脸，送他们回去之后，程颐都等着李亦辉越洋电话打过来，惊恐的说marky跟我告白了，一面又知道这个孟桓殊不会做事那么莽撞，不胸有成竹之即这家伙绝不会轻举妄动。孟桓殊似乎对自己对李亦辉的掌控力有着谜之自信，有一种“不管怎么样，杰森兜兜转转还是会回到我身边”的叫人讨厌的正宫范儿。而程颐就等着打他的脸。

结果没两个月，等来李亦辉的越洋长途，却是宣布他有了个小女朋友的事情，李亦辉给他发来照片，女孩是同公司小一岁的练习生，元气满满，笑容朝气蓬勃，看着就阳光明媚，和李亦辉是同一种讨人喜欢的类型。

程颐没忍住问出了：“嗰个孟桓殊呢？”

李亦辉摇摇头：“我也唔识得啊，嗰个家伙追他嘅练习生可多咗，他也冇睇啱。”一面又否认：“可系marky咁好，眼光高一啲也很正常嘛，我也觉得我哋公司冇人配得上他。”还不忘八卦一下：“我觉得marky系有中意嘅人啊，他旧时喺美国仲有个小青梅呢，叫Jessica，我断估他很中意嗰个女孩子吧。”故事的走向就从说自己的女朋友，变成了议论他的marky喜欢的人。程颐看着视讯那边李亦辉亮亮的眼睛，点头回应说是的吧，李亦辉又可以兀自开心的滔滔不绝好久了。

他总是那样，乐观积极，哪怕再大的苦难，也没法遮住他头顶自带的阳光，为什么这么多人喜欢他，大概是这种与生俱来的没有阴霾，不掺杂质的笑脸，没有人舍得拒绝不去拥抱吧？

就这样时间过去半年，李亦辉在某次大晚上给他视讯，已经出落的挺拔俊俏非常的男孩子，却沮丧的低着头，染着金黄的头发，像只被主人抛弃的大金毛：“阿颐，桓殊哥要出道了。”

“这唔系好事咩？”

“可系，唔系和我兼埋出道。”李亦辉咬着唇：“我知道自己唔够好，可系哥咁优秀，出道嘅话实行有大棚人都中意嘅。打后好似要喊他前辈了。”

程颐才得孟桓殊被选中和公司一位早就在国内外都有舞台经验的前辈，组成二人组合的出道。

“限定组合嘅名字叫Battle，会参加年末嘅公司巡演，言之后系人气歌谣和音乐中心……”李亦辉说着孟桓殊的通告安排，如数家珍：“可我都好耐冇见他了，也冇好好说过话，他跟嗰个泽哥喺封闭训练，周末也要上礼仪课和身材打理，唔太可能和我出嚟吃饭了。”

程颐问他：“嗰个你嘅女朋友呢？”

“啊？”李亦辉明显愣了下：“早就分手啦，嗰个系我贪玩唔生性，要系当其时候唔拍拖好好训练嘅话，也许还能跟Marky兼埋出道呢，哎呀，就算唔掂也能多相处阵间。”

程颐感觉到，孟桓殊在不知不觉，已经润物细无声把李亦辉牢牢拴住了，这会儿对方抽身而去奔向光芒万丈的舞台，被丢下的小金毛眨着水汪汪的眼睛，一脸的难过和自责。

所以说，既然有这一天，为什么要给他希望，撩了就走还不负责呢？程颐有点怪他。

Battle组合就这样轰轰烈烈的出道了，程颐在YouTube上看了他们的视频，孟桓殊的头发从乖顺的黑色染成张扬恣肆的绯红，显得脸更白更立体，而身边同组合的另一个男孩，发色是烟熏的紫，两个人化着精致的妆容，熟练流畅的在激烈舞曲中，边唱边跳一气呵成。Battle迅速抓住了少女们的眼球，当月就以新人黑马之姿，横扫了各大排行榜。

程颐刷过李亦辉最新的ins，清一色挂着Battle的新歌推荐，下面还写着：Fighting，my bro。

bro嘛，程颐笑笑，不知道孟桓殊看到这个，作何感想？

然后他自己也忙起来，再得知这两个人消息的时候，还是远在海外做击剑封闭式培训结束后，看到李亦辉发来的哭哭脸表情。

“marky要点好啊？才正话出道就碰到这种新闻系毁灭性嘅，仲有嗰个泽哥，佢哋嘅前途可要点好啊？”

他上网去搜，才看到挂在头条的，是组合的另一位成员林泽早年经历被挖出，gay吧夜场驻唱，同性前情人曝光，对于保守的东亚文化里，作男团来说基本上是绝杀了。

君辉国际果断中止Battle的打歌活动，林泽被“流放”北美，孟桓殊则回到公司练习，仅仅不到两个月的出道生涯，恍然如梦。

孟桓殊又开始恢复了和李亦辉一起同进同出的日子，不同的是，李亦辉变得更加小心和珍惜了。

觉得他的马克哥估计心情不会很好，所以格外的顺从和照顾，又因为“曾经失去过”，变得更珍惜他们相处的缘分。

孟桓殊被公司安排一些ost试唱，出一些个人单曲试验市场，反应平平后，为了“明哲保身”就让孟桓殊暂时“雪藏”起来。

就这样又过了快一年，这期间，林泽在北美恢复模特身份，参加超模大赛赢得冠军，在风气自由的美洲赢得了时尚界的青眼，也算是因祸得福。

而孟桓殊就不温不火，反而暂时消失在大众视线里。

就这样时间过去，只有程颐知道，他们的关系变得日益暧昧了起来。而李亦辉对孟桓殊的在意，从三句不离口的marky，已经表现的再昭然若揭不过。

某一天李亦辉给他发消息，是一大串演唱会门票的数字代码：“我哋要出道啦，阿颐可以嘅话，来睇我哋嘅首唱会吧。”

李亦辉和孟桓殊，还有包括林泽的剩下六名成员的组合8EST，最终放弃了大部分风气保守的亚洲市场，选择在欧美依靠林泽打拼出的人气，剑走偏锋一搏。

亚洲地区的首唱会，只在中国香港和日本东京。

那天程颐和李亦辉的一帮发小以及父母家人，全部去了现场应援，他看到李亦辉画着精致的妆容，挑染成金棕色的头发，那个帅气阳光的，咧着酒窝握着剑柄看他的男孩子，以另一种方式戴上了皇冠。

李亦辉和孟桓殊配合默契的martial art，也第一次展现在亚洲观众的面前。

他们浑然一体，天作之合。

程颐去了后台，进门的时候正是成员们拥抱着庆功，经过了激烈的舞蹈，全都汗如雨下，李亦辉喝着水，水从瓶口留下，顺着喉结蜿蜒下已经被汗水洇湿的胸口，青年男性美的荷尔蒙，就这么凌烈十足的迫人而出。

果然变成爱豆了啊，程颐这样想，李亦辉看见他，大笑着过来跟他击掌，掌心火热，触碰稍纵即逝。然后从他身边擦过，奔向坐在旁边擦汗的孟桓殊。

李亦辉蹭过去，就着他手里拿的毛巾，擦自己额头上的汗珠，孟桓殊一边擦汗一边拿着手机看刚才的回放。两个人共用一条毛巾，孟桓殊都不用回头，很自然的分享出来给他，然后拍拍他的肩膀，说我们杰森做的很好。

得到了认可和表扬的puppy，得意洋洋的就差摇晃尾巴，程颐记得刚才在舞台上有一个动作，李亦辉背对着张开双手往后倒，而孟桓殊在后面接住他，把他的后背撞进自己的胸膛。

李亦辉闭着眼睛倒的分毫不犹豫，而孟桓殊在他倒下的前一秒迅速把胸口装饰的项链放进衣内，任由对方的重量全部撞进自己怀里，不知道是被项链咯住的疼，还是李亦辉倒下的冲击力，他微微皱了下眉头，可是用力抱住对方的样子，脸上瞬间洋溢出的笑意，怎么看都是幸福的样子。

万人簇拥的舞台上，我们的首唱会里，能这样抱着你，我如此满足。

于是接下来再等来什么程颐都不意外了，李亦辉为了团内的国内关注度，频繁参加综艺节目，甚至参加了一档真人婚恋节目，明明坐拥美人在怀，却怎么拍怎么局促不安。

他总是打电话担心的抱怨：“哎呀大家该误会我真个中意惠霖姐啦可点好？”

程颐故意问他：“嗰个又有乜嘢关系？粉丝们唔系也很中意你们这对couple嘛？很sweet啊。”

李亦辉没忍住：“你唔识得啊，阿颐，marky都好几天冇好好跟我说话了。”

“可就算同队嘅成员恋爱了，同佢也冇关系啊？”程颐故意这样说。

李亦辉突然就不讲话了，然后含含糊糊想转移话题。

程颐不放过他，不管说是嫉妒心还是不甘，迫使他追问：“孟桓殊打后也会有女朋友嘅啊？”

“唔得以。”李亦辉突然生气了：“我唔理，他唔得以有女朋友。”

然后认命一般，视讯那边已经身材健美高大，变成小狼狗的家伙，又恢复了金毛的本性：“唔得以。”他皱着鼻子，越想越不开心，一想到桓殊哥身边将来会有女朋友，就气的要语无伦次了。

这个男孩子还没想过要直面自己的心意，一直暧昧着躲藏着，维持着黏黏糊糊友达以上的关系，孟桓殊居然也好大的耐心，吊着他比谁先开口。

程颐这会儿有点认命了，经年的喜欢过后，他对李亦辉的暗恋已经结束，剩下的是好友家人般的关心，和一点怎么能到头来还是便宜了孟桓殊那个腹黑的不甘，可是这样子的情况，怎么看都是两个人都有情愫，还不如推一把早点成全他们。

“可他要交往女朋友，你也拦唔住啊？”程颐坏心逗他：“他长得好样，性格好，又系8EST咁样嘅大势组合，会有很多圈内嘅女孩子中意他嘅吧？”

“可Marky眼光很高嘅。”

“娱乐圈可系美女聚集地哦，他还能一个都睇唔上？”

“阿西八。”李亦辉气的骂出韩语脏话了，可是辩解也不知道从哪里说出来。

最后他烦躁的抓着头发，认命的回答程颐：“我大概系中意上他了。系想恋爱嘅中意，一想到他打后会有女朋友，我都要气归西。”这样承认之后，李亦辉反而释然了：“嗰个泽哥唔系也跟朗亭哥系恋爱嘅中意嘛。”

“嗰个你想过他中意你咩？”

“应分系，也中意我嘅。”李亦辉开始回想，想到那个人只对他特有的温柔和调皮，撒娇和任性，想到一起共患难的岁月，孟桓殊陪他整夜聊天安慰的顶层阳台，想到拿第一个一位的时候，孟桓殊蹭在他胸口的湿漉漉的泪水，想到舞台上要求跳sexy dance的时候，孟桓殊躺下去手撑着地，看着他顶胯……

原来自己不肯直面的现实，已经这么迟钝了吗？


	3. Chapter 3

李亦辉揉着眼睛，一边出机场一边打开手机，就看到如潮水般汹涌的未接来电，他有点愣，脚步未停，拖着行李往外走，现在是北京凌晨两点多，按理讲不至于有记者蹲他就为了一个机场照吧？

这样想着的时候，工作室经纪人的电话又打了过来，那边着急的快要烧起来的声音，把李亦辉的困意一下子驱赶走。

“你在哪里？”

“我在机场啊，在找taxi，到酒店说哦。”

“快回去，别……”

经纪人姐姐话还没有说完，李亦辉就听到身后渐渐逼近的议论和躁动。

“那个是李亦辉嘛？”

“是啊，查过他的航班号了。”

“胆子这么大，风口浪尖不带经纪人回国参加通告，要命啊这小子。”

李亦辉觉得有些奇怪：“姐姐，出什么事了吗？”

“你……你还没有看新闻？你和孟桓殊的事情被曝光出来了，酒店被粉丝安了针孔摄像头，该死的，你那边有记者吗？快点坐车离开，把位置发给我，我来找你。”

这样断断续续的听着，taxi还没有来，那边飞快向他跑来的记者已经快把他吞没。

扛着的摄像机几百米外就开始拍摄，闪光灯剧烈的打起来，有人大声的喊：

“你和孟桓殊的恋情是真的吗？”

“同性恋情曝光对国内事业有影响吗？”

“这种时候选择直面媒体的原因请谈谈？”

……

李亦辉设想过很多种，他跟孟桓殊公开的情况，最浪漫的也有像前辈们似的，在巡回演唱会上，万人簇拥，给他唱自己写的情歌，也有潇潇洒洒的社交媒体PO一张我们在一起了，然后两个人牵手退圈去过小日子。

可没想过这种，突然起来的，铺天盖地的声音要将他吞没。

我要坚强起来，他这样迅速的做心理建设。

虽然不知道具体的情况，但已经被公开了，我要坚定的，保护好他。

出于本能的，他说：“我追的他，有什么你们都冲我来，不要伤害他。”

后来这段情急之下的采访，被林泽恶趣味的转发到微博上，艾特孟桓殊，并且留言：本世纪最浪漫告白之一，老二别犹豫，嫁了吧。

情急之下的果断抗锅，无条件维护，浪漫是浪漫，但形势也急转直下。

“您的意思是恋情属实吗？”

“恋爱多久了呢？”

“你刚刚结束我结的拍摄不久吧，在这期间是在恋爱吗？”

“拍摄我结不是在表明异性恋取向吗？是否有欺骗粉丝的嫌疑？”

……

“我刚听经纪人说，还没有看新闻，不太清楚具体什么情况，所以不方便现在回应，等我了解清楚了，会给大家一个明确答复的。”

“我和孟桓殊恋情属实，感情很稳定，这是私人感情，和工作没有关系，其他的以后有需要再回应吧，谢谢了。”

这样说的时候taxi很给面子的终于来了，李亦辉秒招手上车，都不敢去酒店，只好让大叔先开着兜圈子，一边就赶紧上微博看下到底什么情况。

然后：……

妈妈呀，我昨天晚上跟男朋友滚床单被全记录了嘛这是。

酒店还能装针孔摄像头的哦。

李亦辉气炸了，想着也无奈，这会儿倒顾不上联系经纪人，反而担心孟桓殊那边的情况，这人云淡风轻的，又不怎么看新闻，要是大晚上跑去哪里吃吃喝喝被记者包围，只会更惨。

* * *

被d社曝光次日，孟桓殊把简介改成了：李亦辉是底线。

然后就发了这条ins：

我的包容是有底线的，不要去触碰我的底线，谢谢。就算一无所有，我也无所畏惧，尽管放马过来吧^_^。

然后亦辉就发了这条ins：

I cant promise that I can solve all of the problems，but I can promise that u wont have to face them alone. I'll b back asap babe @8estMark xoxo.

面对国内粉丝的微博则是：

我不无辜，但我也没有罪，我不过是爱上了一个人。他真的很好很好，请你们不要伤害他。

孟桓殊微博长文

第一次见面的时候就觉得，亦辉真的是我见过的最无忧无虑健康向上的元气男孩，坦诚、直率、明亮、有情有义、又幽默又可爱，只有被家人朋友宠到无法无天才会成长为这样纯粹的人吧。

后来我们相爱了，他捧出整颗心来对我好，每天都变着法想把所有的一切都一股脑儿的给我。有一次我开玩笑问他，似乎从来没想过再拿什么给下一个爱上的人？亦辉回答我说，他从来没有想过下一个。那时候我就知道，这辈子就是他了。

他已经不只是阳光了，简直就是太阳。一出现就会带走我所有的阴霾，能得到他的喜爱，我曾骄傲的认为，自己真是三生有幸。

可是现在我突然觉得，亦辉爱上我，可真是辛苦呐。

从出道开始，我不善言辞，不懂交际，没有艺能感，综艺是队里最不出彩的，亦辉不仅要担当队内气氛的maker，还要想办法帮我cue流程，疲於增加我的放送份量。

我们团磨难重重，亦辉扛着外界舆论的压力到处跑通告，可我却在他那么辛苦的时候因为他拍摄我结吃醋，跟他一味的冷战。

后来慢慢顺了，我唱功得到认可，好不容易能开始帮他分担，却意外被家里父母知道了恋情，亦辉是多么孝顺的孩子，却为了执意要跟我在一起伤害了父母的心。

我做mat受伤，亦辉飞十几个小时飞机回来，在医院守着我好转，几天没有阖眼立刻又去录制节目，劳累过度当场晕倒。可他来医院给我送饭，拖着黑眼圈红血丝满身伤，跑几条街买我爱喝的排骨汤，卖萌耍宝就怕我担心为了逗我笑。

我们吵架最厉害的时候他推了我，不过是浅浅的擦伤，可亦辉自责了很久，之后每次争执再生气他都不敢碰我一根头发丝儿。

这个傻孩子，只知道自己疼，在我面前就装作没事人的样子，这一次也是一样，明明恶评如潮，社交媒体上全是不堪的辱骂，可是他却只为对我的恶评而生气。

这个小笨蛋现在气鼓鼓的坐在我面前，刚洗完澡头发湿漉漉的像下雨天在外面流浪被捡回来的小狗，刷着微博吐槽说他们都不懂，你明明那么好的时候。我也想问自己，我孟桓殊何其有幸，究竟哪里好，值得你这样的爱我护我？

当初那个明亮的自信的勇敢的大男孩，把一颗心捧出来给我，问我要不要。他也不想想，这世上最珍贵的无价之宝放在我面前，我怎么忍心说不要？

我很少在社交媒体上写这么多话，大概是第一次吧，有不吐不快的冲动。从始至终，李亦辉三个字就是我爱情的同义词，关于这个人，只有热烈的夏日，温暖的光，以及呼吸交缠的温柔缱绻。最心动的，最美好的，最舍不得，都只和他有关。

这世上包括李亦辉在内的所有人，都别想我跟他分手！

我们，来日方长。

* * *

李亦辉长信

To My Baby M：

Marky生日快乐！

希望你喜欢我今年的礼物和蛋糕！

每年都这样给你写信，今年却是第一次当着这么多人念给你听。

能跟全世界宣布孟桓殊是我的！

这种感觉真的很好LOL！

重要的是，

今年爸爸麻麻们身体都很健康，希望明年依然如此，长命百岁！

今年我们经历了很多事，组合发展很顺利，你的电影和个人专辑都特别棒，我的综艺和原创歌曲也被越来越多人喜欢了！

很开心！

跟Marky在一起度过的每一天，到现在为止还是最宝贵的礼物，以后期待的更宝贵的礼物，是跟Marky一起度过的接下来的每一天。

真的很幸运你就能一直在我身边，不管再辛苦我们一起也能抗过去的是吧，每次在国内录综艺很累，可是想到要给你发短信说晚安就充满了动力！

你今年又瘦了很多，我有长胖到六十四公斤可是桓殊你太瘦了，抱起来都是骨头我会心疼，明天开始就答应我吃胖点好不好！拜托！

恩，我们约好了要去纪念旅游，现在已经九月份了，年末颁奖之前真的有可能么，两个人的旅行，我还是保有一定的幻想的，也许公司可以批准假期，哪怕一个礼拜也好^_^！

从练习生开始我们每天晚上都会谈谈今天发生的事情，互相分担不愉快，可是Marky今年都只跟我说好的事，你不开心的时候难道不要告诉我么？！明天开始请跟我倾诉烦恼，我想要知道你全部的一切，只告诉我！这个是必须的！不做讨论！

明年还是一样，一旦有争执就好好的说出来，不要冷战不要吵架！吵架了也马上和好！

你不要生病不要受伤，做事情拿不准就先跟我商量，不要逞强不要怕我担心，你不告诉我我更担心啊！我虽然比你小但已经能为你分担了！相信我好吗？我们一起继续努力，走更长更远的路，看更美的风景，

我真的真的很爱你，希望你永远都幸福。我的唯一的私心大概是，希望被全世界爱着的孟桓殊，只爱我一个人。

Yours

JL


	4. Chapter 4

孟桓殊分手的微博：

那天你在国内跑通告，我在韩国我们的家里，夜晚特别长，我特别想你，想你想的睡不着，爬起来写了这首歌。【🔗：浮生.mp3】

本来计划好好润色录出来，当作四周年纪念日的礼物，现在已经没有这个必要了，以后也不知道该站在什么立场唱给你听，大概也没那个机会了吧，这是我弹唱的demo版，就当作告别吧。

你呀，要照顾好自己黑色的头发，挑剔的胃，和爱笑的眼睛。

我们就到这了，宝贝，你自由了。

孟桓殊再次长信回应质疑：

2014年3月28日，晚上十点，香港维多利亚港，我先亲吻了亦辉跟他告白。2018年2月20日，晚上七点，韩国我们的家里，我先提的分手。都是我的锅，跟亦辉没关系，还是那句话，有什么都冲我来就好，李亦辉永远是我的底线，这点不会因为我们分手而有任何改变。分手的原因不便详细阐述，冰冻三尺，非一日之寒，一定要总结的话，是娱乐圈大多数情侣都绕不开的，那句聚少离多吧。

2017年年底，我和君辉的合约就已经到期，组合出歌是集体跟公司签专辑合约，个人活动一直挂在泽哥的独立工作室名下，不存在任何合约纠纷问题。我于今日起停止全部演艺圈活动，一直以来我做过的很多事，辜负朋友和成员们的关心和爱护。出道多年，承蒙粉丝们的应援和支持，没有你们就没有今天的孟桓殊。这一次又要做很自我的决定了，真的感到很抱歉。可现在太累了，不能以这样消极的面貌出现在支持我的大家面前，不管是事业还是感情，我需要好好整理自己，重新开始下一段旅程。以后会在ins上发发自己录的歌，或者分享一些生活现状吧，这条微博后，国内各种社交软件应该很久不会更新了。

以后也想看到亦辉在舞台上发着光，永远笑着，唱自己喜欢的歌，做更多自己想做的事，始终走花路，被更多人爱着，完成许许多多尚未完成的梦想。他始终是我最爱的人，请喜欢我的粉丝不要去苛责他。感谢看到这里的所有朋友，祝万事遂意，平安喜乐，我们有缘再见。

* * *

李亦辉微博：

别再私信/评论问了，真的求求你们停止吧。

最后的回应：

I am neither rich enough to love you as I should wish, nor poor enough to love you as you would like. Let us both forget.

高赞评论：

这是出自茶花女的一段话：我希望自己能像一个百万富翁似地爱你，但是我力不从心；你希望我能像一个穷光蛋似地爱你，我却又不是那么一无所有。那么让我们彼此忘记吧。

也许从一开始都是错的，可是我不后悔啊，在一起的每一天都很幸福，可是偷来的时间总是要还的吧，那么喜欢的我的你，总是要离开的。

其实看得出来两个人都相爱，但应该是有很多相处上的矛盾，实在无法磨合，二爷是不想让美好的记忆都被争执琐事而消磨，不想让他的小太阳最后变成刮骨刀，所以才选择放手的吧。

你饭过的CP，看他们兄弟并肩，看他们相知相爱，看他们挥手告别，就好像自己也谈了场恋爱，有始无终，总是遗憾。

* * *

孟桓殊留下微博的长文和那首《浮生》后，就挥挥手收拾东西寄回美国的家。

然后他买完机票，等李亦辉反应过来前，这个人已经不留下一片云彩的走了。他们两个人的家被清理的不剩下一点痕迹，真的是干净利落地分手。以前被粉丝和成员夸赞过许多次的，面相纤细柔弱，行事果断坚决的优点，这会儿都成了削骨利剑。

李亦辉想着，那就冷淡一段时间啊，大家都想清楚，他本来年前工作就很忙，过年了阖家团圆的时候，又是他最忙的时候，所以就这样冷了一个多月闲下来，想着得飞去找他说清楚和好吧，其实孟桓殊的动向没瞒过他，虽然孟桓殊单方面把他的联系方式各种拉去黑名单，但身边的都是共同朋友，稍微问一下就知道他的动向，最近似乎在瑞士滑雪的样子，去的是本来他们俩曾经约好一起去，却久久不能成行的瑞士小镇，这会儿他一个人都玩了个遍，于是准备买机票找过去，就刷到孟桓殊的ins，他答应了粉丝，所以分享生活很频繁，新发出来的照片，这个人裹着厚厚的羽绒服，头上戴着滑稽的麋鹿帽子，鼻尖冻的有点红，坐在雪橇车上，笑的很开心。

李亦辉愣住了，他好像很久没看到孟桓殊这样的笑容了，这些日子看得最多的，是他惯用的，清浅温柔，恰到好处的微笑，或者面对镜头的时候，落落大方，职业化的微笑。不是这种，露出牙齿，瘦削的脸上甚至笑出苹果肌，短短一个月，他脸上似乎都长了点肉，看起来愉快又阳光。

他们分了手，自己忙的螺旋转，吃不好睡不好，这个人却过得有声有色满世界旅游，面对自己的时候，连这样的笑容都不见了，却展现给拍摄镜头那段，异乡萍水相逢的陌生人看吗。

李亦辉的别扭劲头上来了，他本来就觉得是对方提的分手，自己没做错什么，日积月累有些小摩擦的烦躁都涌上来。于是赌气的不再看那个人消息，就这样糊里糊涂过了几个月，突然某天刷微博热搜，就刷到了“孟桓殊新男友”。

What the fuck？

点进去，是粉丝截图的，一位挺有名的国外时尚圈人士，叫做Patrick Lambert的ins发出来的新短视频。

孟桓殊抱着只小狗顺毛，日落的光打在他脸上，侧颜说不出的温柔好看，Patrick一边连声喊他love，Babe，蹭过去跟孟桓殊耳语，一只手抱住孟桓殊的腰，一只手拿着手机拍摄，孟桓殊回过头笑着看他，Patrick就势上去跟他接吻。

What the fuck？

两个人接吻的画面明明白白显示在屏幕上，李亦辉气的砰一声把手机砸桌子上，搞的经纪人听到声音跑过来。这手机还很坚挺，短视频自动接着播放，后面就是Patrick介绍着，He is my precious……

经纪人看到李亦辉的脸色，半天都不敢说话，李亦辉自己平静了一会儿，拿过手机开始翻，国内粉丝很敬业，扒皮速度飞快，何况这位新男友在时尚界声名颇响，据说是某蓝血品牌的设计师，也给很多超模拍过照。

照片中的孟歌王新男友，有着西方人特有的深邃五官，他眼神明亮，一头半长的棕色卷发，显得浪漫而深情。粉丝八卦了他的感情史也很干净简单，没有大多时尚界会有的那套排列组合，不管外貌身材还是各自在业内的名望高度，都和孟桓殊配一脸。

去你大爷的配一脸。

李亦辉要螺旋爆炸了，他退出来微博，给林泽打电话，那边很快接听，劈头盖脸就被问：“哥你认识那个Patrick Lambert嘛？”

“啊，你说的是孟二的新欢？”

“卧槽，你怎么都知道的。”

“他们谈了两个多月了，我还以为你这么淡定是放下了呢。”

“……”

“不过他们很早就认识啊，只是最近碰到了特别投缘，才开始交往的。”

“我特么怎么不知道他们很早认识？”

“你又不怎么关注时尚界，再说了，孟二去那么多次时装周，跟他认识好像也三年多了吧。“

“……“

“Patrick人很好，情史很简单，他父母在圈内地位都挺高的，他很小的时候就给爸妈的各种秀做模特，后来去念书读设计读摄影学音乐，这家伙挺有天赋的，这些年赚了不少，现在基本上处于天马行空的就业状态。他们两个闲人，一起成天玩，兴趣相投又正好都单身的嘛，没理由不交往啊。“

“……“

“以前是你看不到，加上孟二对你专心，喜欢他的人也很多的啊，想找个不错的谈恋爱还不是分分钟脱单。“

……

是啊，这个人离开他，过的比从前要开心百倍，有了新的恋人，喜欢的东西一样，生活的节奏和重心都一样。

没过两天李亦辉就看到孟桓殊的ins上发晚餐照片，他跟Patrick的家人，哥哥和妹妹一大家子在一起，看起来其乐融融，气氛非常好。

这么快就见家长嘛，真的是非常甜蜜的恋情啊。

没有他这边的，至今父母都不能接受，从他们被媒体公开后，就始终将孟桓殊拒之门外。

是啊，这个人这么好，值得被更好的温柔的对待，那就这样吧。

可是他放不下，孟桓殊跟他认识了快十年，这个人在他生命里占据了全部的青春和爱。

李亦辉像是个偷窥狂一样，搜索孟桓殊和Patrick Lambert的一点一滴，孟桓殊现在只是偶尔发发歌，完全不在圈子里，又不在国内，所以行事作风都能坦荡高调很多，他们甚至一起开了个YouTube Chanel，记录相爱以来的点滴。光明正大的秀着恩爱，根本不用像是以前那样“见光死”，或者公开后，为了不给国内发展风生水起的李亦辉“捆绑”，反而更加避讳。

他们百天纪念日的时候，孟桓殊就给Patrick写了歌，还为他轻轻的弹唱。李亦辉在屏幕这端，看着孟桓殊弹着琴，对着另一个人温柔的唱情歌，嫉妒的发了疯，可是最后却只能一个人流下泪来。

这个人这么好，可他是别人的了。那些曾经只对他一个人，独家专属的温柔，都会给别人了。他会给别人写歌，和别人接吻，一起做尽浪漫的事，去所有想去的地方。

别的人，能抱着他，肆意的拥有他的温柔，和他在深夜里缠绵缱绻，清晨看他在身边醒来，和他交换晨光熹微的吻。

嫉妒要将李亦辉吞噬，可是他无能为力。

媒体采访的时候，被记者问到，孟桓殊最近有了新的恋情，你有什么看法吗？

经纪人赶紧上来告罪拦下，可他之后的采访就都不在状态，怎么伪装都做不到，突然就很累，想那个人回来，重新抱抱他。

你回来吧，不，你别回来，我还是，无法改变，什么都做不到，只能夺走你的笑容。我让你伤心了，可别的人能让你开心啊。

大概过了大半年，他生日那天刷微博，孟桓殊居然上了热搜，这些日子，他完全没怎么接过国内工作，跟新男友日常秀恩爱，已经很有一些日子没出现在媒体头条里了。

李亦辉点开看，是孟桓殊在ins发了新歌，歌名是《要幸福啊》，他一看就知道是写给自己的，歌曲自动播放，孟桓殊清冽的嗓音在耳边氲开，李亦辉听着听着，泪如雨下。

那个他最爱的人的声音，仿佛就在耳边对他诉说，你要幸福啊。这大概会是，孟桓殊写给自己的最后一首歌了吧。他打开手机，赶紧把赌气一直拉黑的各种社交软件的孟桓殊放出来。

又怕对方不知道，扭捏纠结了好久，发过去一个hi的表情，那还是他自己的表情包，是他们当年做综艺的时候，他吐槽孟桓殊老不说话，所以玩梗敲着墙，说嘿，哥，你听得到吗？哥我在跟你说话，你理理我嘛。因为实在有趣，粉丝截图做了表情包，他一向很爱收集这些东西，跟别人聊天也用自己的表情包，跟孟桓殊更是家常便饭。

未几，孟桓殊那边果然有了回复：亦辉，生日快乐。后面是孟桓殊捧着蛋糕的表情包，还是他们组合出道纪念日的图片，孟桓殊专注的捧着蛋糕，脸上笑意温柔。

“你新发的歌我刚刚听了”

“嗯，你觉得怎么样？”

这个人若无其事的，还能跟他话家常，李亦辉一时语塞，不知道回什么，孟桓殊也就不着急，在那边慢慢等着，李亦辉都可以想象他等短信的表情，这人很少失态，大半也是因为他。当然更多时候，都是这人把李亦辉的情绪把控的十拿九稳，所以总自如的由他跳脚、炸毛、委屈、烦闷……各种情绪来一遍，大半的结局还是李亦辉跑去跟他低头，这个人就用含着清愁的眸子，不食人间烟火朝他凝神一望，李亦辉就无条件投降，从来都是对方的手下败将。

这次他们闹分手，孟桓殊的果决和坚定超乎想象，决断后一点余地都没给他留，甚至很快就有了新的交往对象，李亦辉知道，孟桓殊对自己现在什么心情估计也拿捏得差不多，只是以前对方在乎，所以两个人闹得差不多，他服软认怂，孟桓殊就恰到好处给他台阶下，可是现在，孟桓殊还在乎吗？

你说，我是你的信仰，你的牵挂，你永远的底线，你始终最爱的人。

可是那又怎么样，你还不是跟新男友其乐融融，现在我们的爱就像是乘法一样，只要一方为零，结果便为零。


	5. Chapter 5

在super idol当导师，看学员们的彩排现场，两个小新人配合MAT，一个动作失误受伤，另一个第一时间跑过去，李亦辉在台下看他们彩排，当场忍不住流泪。

不只是李亦辉，就连很多粉丝也想起，贝斯特刚出道的时候，除了林泽在北美时尚圈的热度外，也就只有他们的MAT是最初圈饭的利器。他和孟桓殊不知道做了多少次配合无间的难度动作，那些年他们的云里前桥和trust fall，互相的信赖和陪伴，看到孟桓殊摔倒后，李亦辉连自己动作都忘了，因为走位他隔得很远不能自己去扶对方的心情，在下台后看着他身上的伤那份心疼。

李亦辉泪崩后，跟练习生们说：“你们一定要珍惜现在的时光，不管是在训练营里不断提高和学习，拥有更多以后在圈子生存下去的资本，还是身边有彼此的岁月，因为时间能改变太多东西了，从最初大家一起上了同一辆车，飞速的往前行驶着，但你根本不知道哪一天身边的人就会突然下车，不再和你并肩作战，很多事情都是失去了才知道珍惜的。”

这天录制结束，李亦辉在休息室卸完妆，等着节目组聚餐的空档，他找助理要手机玩，助理姐姐推了好几次，拿什么看多了伤眼睛来糊弄他，李亦辉越发觉得不太对，把手机要到手，他径直就开微博，第一条热搜就晃花了他的眼睛。

“孟桓殊新男友”

他抖着手点进去看，是一段外网社交媒体上发的视频，叫做兰伯特的家伙，有张混血儿精致而俊美的面容，先开始是自拍镜头，笑着说给大家介绍my precious，亲昵的喊着用英语喊着hey love，就把镜头从自拍换过去，阳光洒过午后的庭院里，孟桓殊手上抱着coco正在给它洗澡，听到呼喊偏过头来微微一笑，镜头的主人欺身过去，跟他唇齿相依，交换了甜蜜的热吻。

助理小姐姐看着李亦辉阴晴不定的脸色，大气都不敢出，李亦辉的眼神从孟桓殊修长的，已经摘下他们情侣戒指的指尖，划到孟桓殊身上穿的，和兰伯特同款的情侣衬衫，再划到他眉眼含笑，唇畔跟人厮磨的温柔。

他循环播放着那段短视频，起初是震惊和醋意横生，然而再看着看着就流下泪来，这个在外头看起来，永远元气满满，笑容阳光没有一丝阴霾的男孩子，把头埋进双腿之间，无助的啜泣着。

“呀，杰森。”助理姐姐庆幸着是录完了节目，不然哭花了妆还不知道怎么办，一时又有点心疼，她照看这位小鲜肉不过一年，没亲眼见过他跟前任孟桓殊好的如胶似漆的样子，却是正碰上他们分手末期，听过李亦辉不少次对着电话那端的“男朋友”发脾气，视频时互相捅刀，说些图穷匕见的话，她调来李亦辉身边不到半年，这会儿才知道，那段感情，只怕这位主儿压根没放下。

经纪人红姐跟节目组应酬完推门进来，就撞到这幅哭崩长城的样子，她忙问怎么了？助理姑娘把手机推过去给她看。红姐叹了口气，李亦辉当初和孟桓殊分手，在他们面前也没流过眼泪，因为她自己对这位小鲜肉有点微妙的喜欢，其实也乐见其成。

李亦辉哭了一会儿，抬起头，泪眼汪汪的，很有点可怜，因为他卸了妆，愈发显得年纪小，看起来是只被主人抛弃的小狗狗，忍不住哭的肩膀一抖一抖的。红姐把餐巾纸递给他，他就闷不作声一边擦眼泪，一边抓起手机来看。

“你呀，何必要……”

红姐还没说完，听到李亦辉闷闷的轻声低语：“他长胖了一点。”

“啊？”

“欧洲的伙食比较好吗？”李亦辉有点沮丧。

红姐被他气笑了：“你就值得这样？人家跟新男友甜甜蜜蜜的，你在这里哭有什么用？”

“你说的对。”李亦辉擦着眼泪，但是有源源不断的泪水从指间滑下来，好像怎么都擦不干净：“我要去找他。”

“什么？”

“这周工作都推掉吧，我到西班牙去。”

“你疯了吧？”红姐无奈：“你现在就算去找他有用吗？别人都重新开始了？”

“马克才不会这样对我。”他很坚定的样子：“马克是喜欢我的。”

“你打算去当电灯泡，然后灰溜溜被发好人卡回来你就去。”

“我们刚分手的时候，就因为你不让我去找他，才错过了和好的机会，现在什么都晚了！”

“你们就算和好，也好不了多久，还是要吵架，你们问题的根源在于接受不了对方现在的生活方式和人生规划，一时之间和好有什么用？”

“我，大不了我不干了……”

“你自己听听看，你这种气话有意思吗？”红姐冷哼一声：“你二十六岁了李亦辉，不是六岁。”

就这样相安无事了半年，兰伯特照样天天社交媒体上秀男友，李亦辉天天视奸他的账号动态自虐，助理姐姐在旁边看着都心疼。

该说不愧是这么小一个圈子，李亦辉去欧洲开巡演，正好巡演途中受邀参加一些时尚圈的聚会，就撞到兰伯特施施然挽着孟桓殊，孟桓殊看到愣在原地一脸错愕的李亦辉，却是笑着过来，伸手揉了揉他的头发。那人的掌心温暖，擦过他的额心，眼角眉梢的温柔一如当年。

以前不知道有多少次，孟桓殊的掌心抚过他的额发，李亦辉偷懒没有吹干头发的时候，对方会皱着眉头说：“dry it。”然后李亦辉跟他撒着娇说不想动嘛，孟桓殊只好叹口气，自己去拿吹风机给他，那个人经常半跪在他身后床上，吹风机呼啦啦的声音在耳边响起，乍然停止的时候，是他好听的声音：“好啦，去睡觉。”这时候李亦辉就会非常得瑟的就势转过身去，准确的抱住他的腰，把孟桓殊一把扑倒在床上，跟他交换绵长的亲吻，有时候他枕着孟桓殊胸口睡着，那人的手就落在他头上，温柔的抚过，然后在额心映上一吻。

他想念他们的拥抱，亲吻，想念他们赤裎相对的时候，孟桓殊看向他眼底的欲望，和留在他身体里的温度，想念那个人只对他特有的温柔。他们认识太久了，也留下过太多的回忆，从青涩的练习生时期，一起并肩做武术动作，受了伤互相喷药，练习的累狠了一起倒在训练室地板上睡着，多少次的默契和配合，他无所顾忌向后倒去，孟桓殊总会稳稳的接住他，千万人欢呼里，他们视线交错，孟桓殊清澈的嗓音，给他唱情歌。

后来他们越来越知名，公司旧楼那个踩起来还会嘎吱响的楼梯间，也再没有去过。他成了前程似锦的内地一线小生，不再是黑暗楼梯间里，孟桓殊微微抬手就能触碰到的少年。

那次聚会上的意外重逢后，孟桓殊带他去吃饭，两个人已经有快两年没一个桌子上吃过饭了，李亦辉看着他给自己夹菜的样子，就又委屈又难过，眼眶都红透了。孟桓殊倾身过来把汤碗放在他面前的时候，李亦辉一把抱住他的腰，把头埋在他肩膀上。

孟桓殊挣了一下，被抱的更紧了，只好慢慢的叹了口气，声音还是那样的温柔：“杰森啊。”他伸手去给他整理散乱的碎发：“放手吧。”

“不放，你还喜欢我，不是吗？”

“你要再把以前的过程重来一遍，再跟我分开吗？”

“为什么我们一定要分开？”

“杰森，两年了，你还没有想明白？”孟桓殊叹口气：“我太喜欢你了，只想跟你安安稳稳的过日子，不想我的男朋友每天被挂在热搜上，跟络绎不绝的其他人传绯闻，也不想过回那种水深火热的生活，被恶意揣测中伤着，有无数人期盼我们分手。我想要一份，能携手终老的爱情。”

“现在这个兰伯特，是那个人吗？”

“我们在一起很开心，每天我都不用考虑，跟他谈恋爱会不会给他造成不好的影响，不用担心明天就有威胁信寄到我们家门口，不用担心有人会在路上围追堵截，等着给我们俩泼硫酸，有人激烈的控诉我，影响了爱人的事业，阻碍了他的前程，我们相爱，不会被他的父母斥责，是罪孽的。”

“他很爱你，我知道，那你呢？”李亦辉抓住他的手：“你也爱他吗？比爱我更多？”

“你知道的。”孟桓殊慢慢的，一根根把他的手指掰开：“我永远不会像爱你那样去爱谁了。”他有点自嘲的笑：“我喜欢上你的时候，是做好喜欢一辈子的准备，整颗心都掏给了你，没想过拿什么给下一个人，但是杰森，我太累了，也想为自己活着。”

“那我呢？你在外面和新男朋友甜蜜的时候，我在国内，每天连轴转的通告奔波，看着你们到处秀恩爱，你考虑过我吗？”李亦辉实在忍不住，大颗大颗的眼泪，就这样滚落下来，孟桓殊递纸巾给他，可是眼泪却越擦越多。

这些年里，李亦辉哭的次数并不多，他是个坚强乐观的男孩子，几乎到了太阳的地步，碰到再不顺心的事情，也能咬牙笑着撑下去，这么些年，李亦辉哭的不多的几次，几乎也都是为了他。

第一次是不能跟孟桓殊一起出道了，李亦辉沮丧而难过着，在一边笑着祝福他说，哥那么努力一定能大发的，一边眼泪偷偷地滑下来，被孟桓殊看到，两个人紧紧抱在了一起。

第二次是他们出道后，孟桓殊做MAT，因为工作人员配合失误，他一脚踩空摔下高台，李亦辉看着他疼的样子，又急又心疼，等他从医院急诊室安定好了，才注意到李亦辉脸上沾着泪痕。

第三次是恋情公开，被舆论抨击，孟桓殊给他唱那首《爱久见人心》，李亦辉一边听着歌词，一边笑着和他对视，笑着笑着，听到那句辗转缠绵的，“别人怎么说，我都不介意，我爱不爱你，爱久见人心”，一下子红了眼眶。

然后就是这次，他们分手后时隔近两年，李亦辉在他面前，泪水越擦越多，他索性丢开纸巾，自己拿手背擦着，眼泪从指缝里滑过，眼皮都蹭红了。

孟桓殊看着他这样子，一阵心疼，自己也流下眼泪来。

很久之前的一次采访里，主持人问过他：“作为哥哥line的Mark，一直是队里的冷静担当，有没有想哭的时候呢？”

“啊，是杰森哭的时候。”他那时候在镜头面前，还有点腼腆害羞：“杰森哭了，我也跟着哭。”

相遇至今，十三年了，原来这个连锁效应的毛病，他还是改不了。

这餐饭在眼泪中结束了，李亦辉走之前给他留下两张票：“我下周在这的巡演，你带他过来吧。”他努力撑起来一点笑容：“你很久没看过我的舞台了吧，我有歌想唱给你听。”

“好。”孟桓殊答应了他。


End file.
